My Bloody Valentine
by TheMistressOfDoom
Summary: My bloody valentine, Draco and Harry thought simultaneously, unbeknown to one another how alike their thoughts truly were in that moment. Slash-M/M. Don't like, don't read. Drarry. Song fic. Please Read and Review. Rated M for language and concepts.


My Bloody Valentine

Randie Jo

Slash: Drarry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song, but I do own the right to my fantasies (:

(A/N: I hope this is good. I ain't promising ANYTHING! I'm still new at this type of thing. Song Fic Inspired by Tata Young's 'My Bloody Valentine')

(Normal words)

(_Thoughts_)

_**(Song lyrics)**_

('Written words')

* * *

_**Love my, love my... I still love my... My valentine running rings around me, hanging by a thread but we're loosening, loosening**_

Harry was laying on his bed in the Gryffindor tower, thinking over the past few months. Draco and he had been together for a while now, but it was beginning to seem more like a chore to him, having to put up with Draco's shit every day. Draco wasn't quite as bad as he used to be before they got together, but Harry could tell that he still harbored hatred for his friend's, especially Ron. He'd make fun of him whenever he was in sight, about everything. His clothes, his hair, his freckles, his family status. Whatever he knew would get to him, which always led to a fight and Harry having to break it up.

He sighed softly, biting his lip. _Why does he have to be such an ass? Is there really no way for them to get along? Hell it's not just Ron that he criticizes. He even takes the time to tell me how out of style I look at least twice a day. Just yesterday we kissed and he told her that my glasses were ugly._ Turning on his side, Harry groaned, wishing he could get his 'boyfriend' out of his head. He wasn't much of a boyfriend, but at least he was there for him, or so Harry thought.

_**The sparks were flyin' not the type that we need, bringing a fire that is burning me, burning me. (I know) Nobody said that it'd be easy**_

They'd been getting into fights a lot more often lately and it just wasn't pleasant. Not for Harry at least. It was tearing them apart, little by little. Draco was getting more distant as the days went by, and Harry wondered what was wrong with him. When they'd first gotten together, everything had been perfect, well nearly. Draco and Ron still hated each other, but that was okay because they weren't causing problems at the time. No fights started then. But now? Harry just didn't know anymore and it was driving him to the brink.

Finally, sleep claimed him and he fell into a restless sleep plagued with images of Draco's sneering face, telling him how awful he was. When he awoke the next morning, he was still tired and didn't want to get up just yet. He rolled over only to have Hermione come up a few minutes later and nearly drag him and Ron out of their beds. "Potions first hour," Hermione told him, forcing him to get his clothes together. "You have enough time to shower and eat breakfast if you don't doddle," she said, pushing him towards the showers.

_**(I hoped) That we could find a way, make a way, (but you don't) you don't prioritize me. How'm I s'posed to believe yours games will ever change, ever change**_

At breakfast, Harry moved to Draco's table as he often did, sitting down and wrapping his arms around him. Draco, however, pushed him off. "I'm eating, can't you see that, you dunce?' he asked, rolling his eyes and going back to the bite on his fork. He didn't look Harry's way again until they were on their way to potions. "Who dresses you in the mornings? Or do you find your clothes in the dark?" he asked, looking condescendingly at his clothes with a sneer on his lips. This made Harry mad. "If you don't like my clothes, then why do you insist on being seen with me?" he asked with a hint of pain in his voice.

Draco merely rolled his eyes at me, entering the Potions classroom. He didn't have any interest in answering that. He never did. When I brought up the question of why he was with me, he would shrug it off, distract me, or just ignore it. Harry sighed and followed him into the room. "Draco, I'm serious," he said, not wanting to let it go, not yet. "Har-bear, just forget about it," he said, pulling him into his arms, kissing his scar softly. This was always a distraction for him.

_**It's such a dirty mess imperfect at its best, but it's my love, my love, my bloody valentine. Sometimes I wanna leave but then I watch you next to me**_

Harry pushed away from him. "No, Draco. That's not going to work this time," he told him. "You're going to answer my question, or you're going to lose me," he told him. Draco's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare," he said, causing Harry to laugh. "I wouldn't? You treat me like a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe unless you want a hole to fuck," he told him, making Draco flinch at the accusation because he knew it was true. "Harry, please, love," he murmured, but Harry was having none of it. "No, Draco. I do believe we're through," he said, moving to another table, sitting his things down. Draco just watched eyes wide and mouth agape. There was no way this was over, he wouldn't allow it.

_**My love, my love, my bloody valentine. Maybe I should but still I just can't walk away. Try to convince me once again that I should stay**_

After Potions, Draco cornered Harry, pushing him against the wall, kissing his neck, holding him close as he did. "I'm sorry, Harry. I promise I won't treat you that way again," he told him. "I love you," he said. Harry, knowing that he was being weak, gave in, allowing Draco to kiss his way to his lips. Seizing his lips in a searing kiss, Draco knew that he had Harry again. _Won't be leaving me now, will you?_ He thought smugly to himself, unbeknownst to Harry, of course. Draco knew that he was only playing with Fickle Potterkins, but Harry didn't need to know that.

_**Through all the brokenness this bleeding heart must confess. I love my love my bloody valentine... Love my love my... I still love my (bloody valentine)**_

Harry kissed Draco back, holding onto him for dear life. He hung onto every word Draco said, somehow knowing that they weren't true. This was what he said every time, or so it seemed to Harry. "I love you, too, Draco," he told him. "I don't want to leave you, but you keep giving me no choice," he told him softly, near tears. He did love Draco, but he hurt him too much. He knew that he should leave, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away from him. Draco was his bloody valentine and he loved him still.

_**I open doors but you close them on me I'm compromising won't you show the same, help the change**_

Draco grinned at his boyfriend. "I know Harry, it's gonna change though," he said. "I promise," he told him, hiding his crossed fingers behind Harry's back, snickering in his head. He didn't know why he loved playing with Potter, but he was addicted and he wouldn't let him go. Not without a fight, anyway. "Come on, let's get you to Charms," he said, knowing his schedule by heart by now. Taking Harry's hand, he led him to the Charms classroom, giving him a soft kiss on the temple before allowing him to go in. Having a free period, he turned to go to his Common Room.

Harry entered the classroom, thankful that he wasn't late yet. "Hello, Professor Flitwick," he said cheerfully. The professor smiled and nodded to him. "Hello, Harry," he replied. Harry took his seat, waiting for Hermione and Ron to show up, knowing they'd be there soon. Hermione had seemed to know something was going on with Harry and Draco in Potions, but Harry had told them nothing. They came in a few moments later, sitting down on either side of him. "Hey, Harry," Ron said softly. "You okay?" he asked.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder when he nodded. "Don't lie to us, Harry. What happened?" she asked, probing softly to get the answers she wanted. "We're your friends, you can tell us anything," she murmured. "Draco and I had another row," he told them. "It's nothing, we're fine now," he told her. "What's that?" Hermione asked, looking down at Harry's hand. Harry realized that he must've gotten this piece of paper from Draco somehow. He tried to remember. "I'm not sure," he said.

_**You're phone is ringing it says Shorty; so tell me what's her name, how'd she get your number? Don't try to be playin' me**_

He opened it up, seeing that it was a note. He frowned as he read the words on the page. 'Drake, I had a great time last night. I bet you've never fucked Potter like that, have you? It was great. Same time tonight? I just can't wait to shag you again,' the page said in an elegant but hurried scrawl. Underneath it, in Draco's perfectly looping, beautiful handwriting it said, 'Sure, tonight would be perfect. If I can't get away from Potter long enough. He is such a clingy bloke'

The parchment dropped to the desk and Harry's eyes teared up. "How could he?" he muttered, looking at his friends, tears beginning to spill over. He leaned into Hermione, wrapping his arms around her, crying into her shoulder. Ron grabbed the note, reading it as well. "Bloody hell, Draco's been cheating on you?" he asked, patting Harry's back. "Want me to kick his arse for you, Harry?" he asked, causing Harry to sob more. He knew Ron meant well, but hearing the words aloud hurt even more.

_**(Cuz I'll know) before you even say anything. (But I hope) you wouldn't lie to me, don't lie to me. You know that we've been here before. Oh, don't patronize, don't feed me lines, Just change your ways, yeah make it right.**_

When class was over, Harry found Draco with ease, gripping the note tightly in his clenched fist. "What the hell is this, Malfoy?" he asked, holding it out. "Who is it, huh? How are you planning on fucking tonight? And behind my back!" he practically screamed into Draco's face, glaring at him. "I don't know what you're talking about Harry," he said. "Don't lie to me, you little wanker. I read it! I saw your handwriting on it!" he spluttered, shoving it in his face. "Here, take it. See for yourself," he said.

Draco pushed his hand away. "Harry, stop acting like such a little bitch," he told him. "It's unbecoming," he said, rolling his eyes at the boy in front of him. He brushed off his robes, raising an eyebrow at Harry, looking so superior that Harry just wanted to punch him. "Don't patronize me, Draco. Tell me the truth. Who is it?" he asked. Draco just shook his head. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Harry. It's not worth my time," he told him. Harry shook his anger, throwing the note in his face and turning, storming off.

_**It's such a dirty mess imperfect at its best, but it's my love, my love, my bloody valentine. Sometimes I wanna leave but then I watch you next to me. **_

Draco watched Harry walking off, torn between going after him and just letting him fume like usual. He was sure that Harry was going to end up breaking up with him. He couldn't have that. He wouldn't let him, but how could he keep him when he'd found out the truth. He hurried after him, grabbing his arm. "Harry, don't do this," he said, looking pleading, but Harry just shook his head. "It's Potter to you. Now, if you please, let go of my arm, Malfoy," he told him, yanking his arm from Draco's grasp.

He gave him one last, pained look before walking off again, holding back his tears. He was determined not to let Draco see him cry over him. He wasn't worth it. Harry got to his room, sitting down on his bed before he broke down. He missed the rest of the day's classes, laying on his bed, crying. He'd finally cried himself into an uneasy sleep, dreams centered around Draco and the knowledge of his cheating. Those thoughts weighed heavily on his brain when he awoke the next morning.

_**My love, my love, my bloody valentine. Maybe I should but still I just can't walk away. Try to convince me once again that I should stay**_

Harry didn't immediately notice the roses and chocolates sitting on his bed side table. Reaching, for his glasses, he found a card. Putting his glasses on, he picked it up, opening it. 'Har-bear, I'm so sorry. Is there anyway you can possibly forgive me? Love, Drake,' It read. He stared at it a long moment, before tossing it into the trash can. "I don't think so. I've given you too many chances and you've blown them all. I refuse to do it again," he muttered to himself. He found the flowers and chocolates as well.

Taking them, he left the common room, going to the Great Hall. He stepped up to Draco's table, slamming them down. "I believe these belong to you," he said, then turned and went to his own table. Draco had hurt him too much, flowers, candies and apologies just weren't enough for him. "Next time you think to fool someone, you should try to hide it a little better, Malfoy," he called over his shoulder, watching the Slytherin's jaw drop and his eyes blaze with fury and a hint of sadness. This didn't stop Harry, however, and he sat with his friends, eating his breafast like nothing had happened.

_**Through all the brokenness this bleeding heart must confess I love my love my bloody valentine... Love my love my... I still love my (bloody valentine**_)

Harry knew that no matter what, he would always love Draco, but that didn't matter anymore. He had to move on without him. _Draco was nothing but a liar and a cheater, but what more could you expect of a Malfoy? Nothing really, I guess,_ Harry thought to himself, sighing. He looked up, catching Draco staring at him as he had been doing since they broke up. It'd been about two months and neither one of them were over it. They both knew, though, that they wouldn't work out, they were too different. It didn't matter how much they loved one another, it wouldn't be possible to change the way they were.

Malfoy nodded, biting his lip in anticipation. "I love you," he mouthed to Harry, cheeks coloring slightly as he did. Harry gave him a little half-grin. "I love you, too," he mouthed back. Of course, the boys knew that didn't change the facts, but it was reassuring to know that the first love was never truly forgotten. _My bloody valentine, _Draco and Harry thought simultaneously, unbeknown to one another how alike their thoughts truly were in that moment.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so I hope this was good. I just had a fight with my own boyfriend, which is what prompted me to write this as I was listening to this song. I love Daniel to death, but he's such a patronizing prat sometimes. Please R&R!)


End file.
